


Cookies

by TeddysHoney



Series: Blaine and Kurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Blaine has been looking forward to one of Carole's cookies all day. But when he gets home from school, he finds the cookie jar empty.





	Cookies

“Kurt? Kurt, where are you?” Blaine called as he walked into their apartment. He slung his bag onto one of the hooks by the door and padded to the kitchen in his stocking feet. He was hungry. It had been a long day at NYADA, and he was looking forward to one of the large chocolate chip cookies Carole had sent them home with the weekend before when they were in Lima.  
The first thing Blaine noticed when he entered the kitchen was that the lid was off the cookie jar. Maybe Kurt had had one earlier and forgot to put the lid on? Blaine walked to the counter and peeked into the jar, looking for the biggest cookie. To his dismay, the jar was empty.  
How had this happened? There had been more than half a dozen that morning when he'd left for school. That was when he realized that Kurt hadn't answered him when he called. Blaine stormed out of the kitchen in search of his husband.  
It didn't take long to find him. Kurt was lying on their bedroom floor, his Disney coloring book laid before him. He was surrounded by every color of colored pencil under the sun.   
“Hi, Daddy!” Kurt greeted eagerly when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway. “I'm coloring for you!” he exclaimed, gesturing at the coloring book in front of him.  
“Uh huh,” said Blaine, not even trying to hide his irritation, “and what else have you done since you got home from school?”  
“Um, jus' did my homework and eated a snack. Why, Daddy?”  
“What did you have for a snack?”  
Kurt averted his eyes from Daddy then. “Not much.”  
“Kurt Elizabeth. What did you eat?”  
A gulp.  
“One.”  
“Daddy! No counting!”  
“Two. You don't want me to get to three, Kurt.”  
“Daddyyyyyy,” Kurt whined, knocking his heel against the floor.  
“Th--”  
“I had cookies!” Kurt blurted. “The ones that Carole gave us.” He looked up guiltily at Daddy, positive he was in trouble.   
“How many did you eat, Kurt?”  
“All of them...” he whispered.  
“Were they good?” Daddy's voice was calm. He sounded genuinely interested.  
Kurt nodded, not sure where this was going.  
“That's good. Were they worth the spanking you're about to get?”  
“Daddy!”  
“Kurt Elizabeth. Don't even try to argue about this with me. What's the rule about cookies?”  
“Ask you first...”  
“Mhm. And do I ever let you eat six?”  
“No, but--”  
“There's no but, Kurt. You're getting a spanking.”  
“My tummy hurts...”  
“I'm sure. That's a lot of cookies, and they weren't small.”  
“Daddy, please.”  
“No. Come here, Kurt.”  
Kurt slowly shuffled across the room to stand in front of Blaine, just out of reach. “My tummy--”  
“Will feel better after your punishment. You won't feel as guilty anymore.” Blaine did feel a little bad for Kurt, but he had brought it upon himself. He deserved a spanking, upset tummy or no. Reaching out, Blaine beckoned to Kurt, keeping his voice even but calm, a softer tone than he had been using previously. “In front of me, please.”  
Daddy sounded a lot less angry now, and Kurt took a cautious step forward.  
As soon as Kurt was within arm's reach, Blaine grabbed his wrist, holding onto him with one hand and whisking down his bottoms with the other before he could run away. Then, he helped Kurt over his lap, arranging him quickly. He wanted to get this out of the way; delivering a spanking was not how he'd intended to spend his evening with his husband. So, he wasted no time setting a sharp pace that quickly had Kurt squirming and protesting with each smack. “Why are we here, Kurt?” Blaine asked once he had painted Kurt's bottom a shiny shade of pink.  
Kurt gasped. “Cookies,” he squeaked. “Owww!”  
“That's right. What happened to the cookies?”  
“Ate—ah! Ate them!”  
“Did you ask for a cookie?”  
“Nooooo.”  
“What should you have done?”  
“Text! Owwy! Text you!”  
“That's right. You can't be trusted with desserts, apparently. So, you won't have any for a while. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sirrrr,” Kurt whined, kicking and wiggling fiercely.  
“Good.” With that, Blaine stopped talking as he leaned Kurt further forward to smack his sit spots.  
Kurt's whining turned to begging as Blaine lit up his sit spots with repeated smacks to the same punished skin. “Daddy, no more! Pleeeeease. Hurrrrts! Daddy, no more! No more!”  
Blaine's heart hurt as he listened to Kurt's begging. He'd eaten six cookies without asking, which Kurt knew was against the rules, but Blaine also knew how he was. When he was feeling little, he didn't always have great self control, especially around desserts. Blaine decided to finish up. He gave Kurt two solid smacks to each thigh. With that, Kurt deflated into miserable sobs, so Blaine finished with ten light swats to his already smarting sit spots, then began to rub his husband's back encouragingly, murmuring praise. “You took your spanking so well for Daddy. Daddy loves you; you're going to be okay.”  
It took Kurt a minute or two to be ready to get up, but when he did, he gladly accepted Daddy's hug, wrapping his arms around Daddy's neck. “Sorry, Daddy,” he whispered.  
“You're forgiven, baby. How's your tummy?”  
Kurt considered this for a moment. His brain had been so caught up in the sting of his bottom that he hadn't thought about his upset tummy in a while. “Still hurts,” he pouted.   
“Is it any better?”  
“A little. But still hurts, Daddy.”  
“Well, you had a lot of sugar, baby. When you have too much sugar, it makes tummies upset.”  
“Sorry I eated all the cookies, Daddy.”  
“You're forgiven. Now, I think it's time to clean up the coloring books and art supplies. Daddy's hungry, and I can't trust you to be by yourself right now.”  
“But, Daddy!” Kurt complained, snuggling into Blaine's chest. “I was colorin' a picture for you!”  
“I know. You'll have to finish later, though. You need to come to the kitchen with me, and we aren't going to leave your coloring stuff all over the floor.” Blaine brushed at some hair that had fallen onto Kurt's forehead.  
“After you eat somefin, will you color wif me?”  
“Sure, baby. We can color until bath time.”  
Kurt slowly slid off of Daddy's lap and picked up his coloring books and supplies, put them back in the special carrying case Daddy had bought for him, and returned the case to his toy chest. Then, he grabbed his teddy off of the floor, and returned to Daddy, who was still sitting on the bed. “Carry me?” he asked hopefully.  
“Carry you? What for?”  
“My tummy's icky. Want snuggles from you, Daddy.”  
“Well, I can't deny my little boy his snuggles, especially when he doesn't feel well.” Blaine hoisted Kurt onto his hip, then walked toward the kitchen.  
Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. “Carole's cookies are the yummiest.”  
“Better than mine?” Blaine asked, feigning offense.  
“Yep, Daddy! Hers are bigger.”  
“That's why one should be enough,” Daddy quipped, setting Kurt down on the counter gently.  
“But they're too yummy to eat just one.” Kurt squirmed, trying to find a position that wouldn't make his sore bottom hurt as much.  
Blaine chuckled and ruffled Kurt's hair. “No cookies for you for a long time.”  
Kurt pouted. “Not even yours?”  
“Not even mine.”  
“What if I say yours are better?”  
Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt sweetly. “I'll think about it,” he responded, smiling.  
“Can we make some now?” Kurt asked, bouncing a little. He stopped with a wince. Not a good idea.  
“I thought you wanted to color.”  
“Nuh uh. Color later. Cookies now!”  
“You can't have any tonight.”  
“I know. They're for you since I eated all the cookies.” Kurt began to scoot off the counter. If they were going to make cookies, he needed to wash his hands.  
Blaine reached to help him off the counter. “You're sweet,” he said, grazing Kurt's temple with a kiss.  
“Like cookies!” Kurt said, already turning the sink on.  
Blaine nodded as he went to stand behind his husband, planting tiny kisses all over Kurt's cheeks, which made him giggle. “Yep. You're my sweet, sweet cookie.”


End file.
